Moroi
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: Due to popular demand, I've written a sequel to my story 'Strigoi'. Rated M for obvious reasons.


This is continuation of 'Strigoi' taking place right after chapter 27. I swear to god, the fucking title has nothing to do with fucking vampire academy. Holy shit. If you're paying attention or actually give a single shit, try using Google to find the definition, or mythology behind the term, it might give some hints as to what might happen next. I'm writing this because of popular demand...I don't particularly like Yullen so eat your heart out, fangirls...and that one fanboy.

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Tell me right now!" Allen demanded, stomping his foot on nothing. _

_"See you later." The shadow replied, falling backwards into the water, sending clear water drops into the air._

_"Wait! What's your name?! Why are you here?" Allen called, jumping down into the water, sending small waves over the image. _

_"I'm Neah. We'll talk soon, but not now. Your friend needs you." _

* * *

"Allen...hey Allen, wake up." Kanda yawned as he shook Allen's shoulder to wake him. Allen groaned and rolled on to his side. Light flowed in from the parted blinds and Allen hissed and the rays fell on his face. He pulled the covers up over his head and frowned.

"I don't wanna." Allen said after some time, hiding beneath the cotton blankets. Kanda sighed and pulled them off of Allen.

"I said get up, now." Kanda said, tossing the blankets into the corner of the room. Allen groaned in response as he sat up.

"Yuu...I don't wanna get up. It's too early." Allen whined as he rolled out of bed. He pulled back on his jeans, having taken them off the night before and yawned.

"Are you hungry, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, poking the half-asleep Allen's forehead.

"Mhmm...Yuu, can we eat him? He isn't much of a use to us." Allen replied, crossing his arms.

"No, he'll come in handy at some point, if he finds out our little secret, then yes...have fun. If you're that hungry, why not go get someone?" Kanda stated, walking to the door and pulled it opened. As he did he found the other Kanda standing there about to knock.

"Sorry to intrude," He said, smiling. "I've made breakfast for us all."

"Huh? Thank you...ummm...what was your name again, I'm forgetful." Kanda replied, letting go of the door handle, the door swinging open and hitting the wall with a soft thud. Allen walked up behind Kanda and poked his back, yawning again.

"My name is Kazuhiro, please try and remember it." He stated, frowning a bit.

"Nnn...Yuu, I'm going to go out now...want me to get you one?" Allen asked, pulling on Kanda's sleeve.

"You can go after 'breakfast' and yeah, could you get me one while you're out?" Kanda replied and Allen nodded slowly.

"Great, if you'll just follow me." Kazuhiro said and he walked back down the hall. The pair followed behind slowly, not wanting to eat the food.

Entering the dinning room, Allen grinned at the array of food before them. His mouth watered at the thought of it. Allen sat down and piled food onto his plate, still grinning. Kanda frowned and kicked his leg under the table to remind him that he can't eat that stuff. Allen let out an involuntary 'ouch' and frowned as he looked down at the oh so delicious food. Allen whined a bit and looked to Kanda, who was busy poking the food on his plate with fork.

Kazuhiro looked at them curiously as he took food for himself.

"Dig in guys, no need to wait for me." He said as he started to eat. Allen looked down at his food and took a reluctant forkful of egg. He ate is slowly and almost gagged on the taste, though it looked delicious the bitter taste made him want to vomit. He managed to eat it though, wishing Kanda would've let him go get someone.

Allen looked over at Kanda and frowned a bit. Kanda scowled at his forkful of food before eating it. He started coughing and put down his fork as he did. Kazuhiro looked at him, a bit concerned, though he continued to eat his own food. Allen forced himself to eat a bit more then looked down at the food in disgust.

"I-I'll be right back..." Allen said as he stood and ran off to the bathroom where he vomited up the food. Afterwards, Allen sat against the bath tub, not wanting to go back and eat anymore of that human food. After about ten minutes of having his back resting against the tub, Allen stood and looked into the mirror. He frowned as dull image of himself looked back. He turned on the water and cupped his hands beneath the stream of water. Allen drank a bit of it and used the rest to rinse down his face. Looking at the dull reflection again, he wiped his damn hands on his hair, trying to keep what stood up, down.

Allen sighed and turned off the faucet. He opened the door and walked back to the dinning hall. He wanted to go back to their room, or even go see Tyki and Lavi, hell, he wanted to go back to Cross and beg forgiveness than go eat more human food and do other human things which he's found to be extremely boring over the past few months. He walked back into the room and sat down with a sigh.


End file.
